Natsu and Asuka continued
by Twinado
Summary: Natsu and Lucy spend the day looking after Asuka while her parent are on a job. What are the repercussions of said day once the pair return to the guild? A small dabble into what could have occurred after the special chapter "Natsu and Asuka". You'll need to have read it.


**A/N: I haven't written in a long time so I thought I'd give it a go again now that the academic year is over. This particular story is my take on the events that occur immediately after the special chapter 'Natsu and Asuka'. Take it as you will :) **

Lucy giggled at her partner whom was currently under scrutiny from the entire guild as to the detail of his 'kiss' with Happy. She had to admit that Asuka sure was a devious child, her passing words as she left the guild with her parents had started a small riot. A riot with a certain pink haired dragon at the centre. She smiled to herself again as she made her way over to Levy at a nearby, not over turned, table. Despite her cute look Asuka sure knew how to take it out of a person. Lucy sure could do with a rest.

Levy looked up from her book, glancing at her blonde guildmate through blue eyelashes, as she took the seat across from her.

"Hey Lu-chan have a nice day?" Levy chimed, not entirely taking her attention away from the book.

"I'm exhausted, taking care of a child sure is tiring." Lucy replied with a quiet smile creeping on her face as she watched Happy trying to reconcile with Carla. "Surprisingly Natsu was really good with her though, he'll make a good dad someday."

At this Levy placed the book down on the table a smirk skilfully evading her lips.

"Good practise for when you and Natsu have children I suppose." she commented trying to sound as innocent as possible. Lucy though was completely oblivious to her friends subtle choice of wording.

"Yeah," she sighed, now watching as Natsu tried to justify the kiss to a hoard of onlookers. Levy followed her friend's gaze and had to contain a chuckle. Oh how naïve Lucy was.

"So, what's the true story?" Levy questioned, genuinely interested.

"Ummm... well.." Lucy began when a chair was dragged along the floor and a certain brunette took her place at the table.

"I'm in too," Cana simply stated, "I never took Natsu to be into bestiality but I guess that's a fault of his upbringing."

Lucy then began to explain how the events of the day unfolded, beginning with the shooting contest and Natsu's bet and finishing up with Asuka's order for the two of them to kiss. By the time she had finished she had garnered a small crowd, albeit, only consisting of girls. The men of the guild were now engaged in some kind of brawl, of which nobody was surprised.

"Wait Natsu was meant to kiss you!" Lisansa squealed, "Lucy that's great news, I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted."

Lucy paused for a second and instantly felt her entire face ignite with a blush so fierce it would put Igneel to shame. She'd been on autopilot the entire story and hadn't even stopped to think about the implications of the tale until now.

"No... no it wasn't like that he didn't want to kiss me." Lucy tried to argue though looking around the group of friends gathered around her clearly weren't buying it.

"So how did he end up locking lips with Happy?"

The question made Lucy pause for a second, it's true that if Natsu hadn't been puckering up she never would have been able to cause the kiss. Lucy's hands flew to her face knowing full well that her blush was about to intensify.

"So why didn't you just kiss him Lu-chan?" Levy asked, "I thought you would have jumped at the chance, remember last week when you told me about that dream..."

"LEVY" Lucy cried doing everything in her power to hide herself from the grinning table of friends surrounding her. "I told you that in confidence."

"Oh don't worry Lucy we all already know," A smiling Mira replied causing Lucy to glare at her blue haired friend. Levy simply pretended not to notice and lifted her book so that it shielded her.

"Well you know..." Lucy said staring directly at her feet, "I want my first kiss to mean something, you know?"

Silence.

Lucy peaked up at the table only to see them glancing around at each other.

"You've never been kissed?" Cana asked, the surprise in her voice evident, Lucy simply nodded coyly in reply. "Well I never, I thought men were suckers for blonde hair and big boobs."

Lucy suddenly wished she could retreat into a hole in the ground, why did she suddenly feel like she was being interrogated.

"I bet not everyone here has been kissed..." Lucy tried to defend though looking around the table it appeared nobody was going to speak up. Lucy looked pleadingly at her fellow book worm, "Levy?"

Cana simply laughed in reply, "Ha she may look innocent but this here girl doesn't have three guys wrapped around her finger for no reason."

Lucy sighed, it wasn't weird was it? I mean she'd lived in a mansion for most of her life, far away from any real chance at romance.

"Ummm, I've never kissed anyone." A quiet voice pitched in as the blue haired dragon slayer raised her hand.

"Maybe not yet squirt but you're probably not old enough anyway." Cana chuckled whilst Lucy looked sympathetically at the young girl, thanks but no thanks. "Lucy's a nun that's why!"

"I AM NOT" Lucy yelled back at her semi-drunken friend, pouting.

"So why didn't you make out with Nastu?" Lisanna asked. What was this, gang up on Lucy time? Lucy could feel her heart pounding, she knew that if she didn't get out of here soon she'd be stuck in this loop for a long time to come.

"Cause... cause we're teammates?" Lucy tried, though she wasn't sure if she was convincing the table or herself.

"Didn't stop Alzack and Bisca."

"What am I meant to say..." Lucy moaned, rubbing her temples slowly, she began to wonder if it was possible to be permanently flushed.

"Don't say, do."

Lucy found herself shoved from her seat and into the guild, stumbling forward only to be caught in two strong, warm arms. Lucy gulped slowly, and felt her checks heat up once again as she slowly peered up at the pink haired fire mage.

"You okay there Lucy?" Natsu asked flashing his signature smile.

Lucy froze in spot as her eyes darted to his lips then up to his eyes. Now that she'd regained her balance she found herself captured in Natsu's embrace, his hands resting lightly on her hips. She bit her lip and slowly began to lift her chin up.

"Errr, Nastu..." Lucy whispered, no louder than a breath though she knew Nastu could hear her. Her body was moving on auto pilot, her brain was yelling at her to stop but her muscles weren't listening, slowly but surely she moved closer and closer to the dragon slayer...

"Hey what are they doing?" Nastu suddenly asked, braking Lucy away from her trance only to turn back to the table she had just left to see them giving her thumbs up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She suddenly screamed detaching Natsu from her with a powerful shove and then fleeing for the guild entrance. Nastu stood dazed for a second but then turned and ran after her.

"I'm sorry Luce for... whatever I did... I... didn't mean it?"

Back in the guild Cana sighed.

"It was close"

"Maybe we should get Asuka to ask again."

"When do you think they're stop pretending nothings going on?"

"Soon, Levy, you just wait and see."


End file.
